Kyouki Ranbu
Kyouki Ranbu (侠気乱舞, Chivalrous, Wild Dance) is the original themed unit song as the main track for the single THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 02. Each member of this unit was selected through fan votes based on potential character roles that would be portrayed with an accompanying song and drama tracks. The theme for this single is "Chivalrous Film". The song is written by Youhei Matsui, composed by yuxuki waga (fhána) and also arranged by yuxuki waga (fhána) alongside sasakure.UK. Track List #Kyouki Ranbu (侠気乱舞) #Endless Honorless Battle: Million's Conflict Chapter 1 Wandering #Endless Honorless Battle: Million's Conflict Chapter 2 Fate #Endless Honorless Battle: Million's Conflict Chapter 3 Yakuza #Endless Honorless Battle: Million's Conflict Chapter 4 Chivalry #DIAMOND DAYS PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Aa, itsudatte naiteru hito tte iu no wa Mujou kakae, tada tachisukunde iru Sou, inaotte korogaru jiyuu sae mo Souzarai sare kareta sabaku Namida o susuru yatsubara o Kitte hatta tote nani mo naranu Sonna tsugou ii jisonshin o motte wa inai Mamanaranu koto o imikirau Sonna wagamama o toosu michi o Miushinatta yo no entaateimento Goran are, kyougi ranbu Shosen tatta isshou, joushahissui Tadayou sesou mo ippentou Nanno shirushi mo nai robou ni Saite joutou no jinsei tan Toosu jingi nante nai jisei to Hakanan de oujou tte kanben Michinaki michi mo mata ikkyou Saa mugen houei o midare maitte Kyou, oetatte kamawanai kakugo nantesa Tsuriau monodou ari wa shinai Sou, hoshigatte ii no wa jiyuu janaku Ikiteiku tame no shiawase Negai o warau yakara sae Kekkyoku wa onajiananomujina Semai tosei ja kata wa futsukatte shimau Yowasa ga yowasa o kuu jidai Tsuukai na hanashi ga hoshii dakesa Kattekimama ni furumau muubii Goran are, kyougi ranbu Wagamichi o kappo, kekka ourai Samayou riyuu mo fuuraibou Nanno futsu mo nai deai mo Sode fureaeba kanjouron Mousu shingi nante esoragoto Tsutsushinde soujou tte gainen Kowashi mairu mo mata ikkyou Saa mugen houei o midare maitte Ne o haru koto nado nai to shittemo saku hana Towaretemo nanoru you na na o motanu adabana yo Saa, ima...kyougi ranbu Goran are...aa! Shosen tatta isshou, joushahissui Tadayou sesou mo ippentou Nanno shirushi mo nai robou ni Saite joutou no jinsei tan Toosu jingi nante nai jisei to Hakanan de oujou tte kanben Michinaki michi o kyou kappo Wagamama no entaateme kiwameru mo mata ikkyou Saa mugen houei o midare maitte |-| Kanji= 噫、何時だって泣いてる人って云うのは 無情抱え、唯立ち竦んでいる そう、居直って転がる自由さえも 総浚いされ枯れた砂漠 涙を啜る奴儕を 切って張ったとて何も成らぬ そんな都合良い自尊心を持ってはいない 儘為らぬ事を忌み嫌う そんな我儘を通す道を 見失った世の遊興 ご覧あれ、侠気乱舞 所詮たった一生、盛者必衰 漂う世相も一辺倒 何の標も無い路傍に 咲いて上等の人生譚 通す仁義なんて無い時勢と 儚んで往生って勘弁 道無き道もまた一興 さぁ夢幻泡影を乱れ舞って 今日、終えたって構わない覚悟なんてさ 釣り合う物等在りはしない そう、欲しがっていいのは自由じゃなく 生きていくための幸せ 願いを嗤う輩さえ 結局は同じ穴の狢 狭い渡世じゃ肩は打つかってしまう 弱さが弱さを喰う時代 痛快な話が欲しいだけさ 勝手気儘に振舞う活劇 ご覧あれ、侠気乱舞 我が道を闊歩、血華往来 彷徨う理由も風来坊 何の縁も無い出逢いも 袖触れ合えば感情論 申す信義なんて絵空事 謹んで騒擾って概念 壊し参るもまた一興 さぁ夢幻泡影を乱れ舞って 根を張る事など無いと知っても咲く花 問われても名乗る様な名を持たぬ徒花よ さぁ、今…侠気乱舞 ご覧あれ…噫！ 所詮たった一生、盛者必衰 漂う世相も一辺倒 何の標も無い路傍に 咲いて上等の人生譚 通す仁義なんて無い時勢と 儚んで往生って勘弁 道無き道もまた一興 さぁ夢幻泡影を乱れ舞って |-| English= Ah, the weeping people always call for me They're petrified with fear from those heartless armed men as usual Yes, even freedom is tumbling down from aggression All of it was washed away in a barren desert Those guys sipping the tears of others Must be cut down, even if I gain nothing out of it I don't have good self-esteem from such circumstances I loathe the things that are out of my control The way selfishness keeps persisting The world had lost sight of its entertainment Please watch my chivalrous, wild dance After all, we only have one life, even the prosperous inevitably decay This drifting society is fully committed On the roadside with no marks of sorts The talk of first-class life is blooming Carrying out justice is such a nonexistent thing in these times The fleeting death is a forgiving one This roadless path is still pretty fun Now, may this transient fantasy whirl into chaos Today, it doesn't matter how I finish this, I'm ready There are no such things as harmony Yes, greed is not for free I live for the sake of happiness Even the clan laugh at those desires After all, we're partners in crime Let's strike a small business between our shoulders It's a dog-eat-dog world I simply wanted a thrilling story That'll make an arbitrary entertaining movie Please watch my chivalrous, wild dance It'll be alright, I'll stride my own path There's a reason for this wanderer to wander With no connections and meetings Touch my sleeve and I'll give you an emotionally‐charged argument Calling this faith is such a pipe dream That's the concept of creating discreet disturbances Destroying and defeating them are still pretty fun Now, may this transient fantasy whirl into chaos Flowers bloom even if you know that they don't spread their roots Even if you ask their name, they won't bear their fruits So, now...please watch My chivalrous, wild dance...Ah! After all, we only have one life, even the prosperous inevitably decay This drifting society is fully committed On the roadside with no marks of sorts The talk of first-class life is blooming Carrying out justice is such a nonexistent thing in these times The fleeting death is a forgiving one Today I stride on this roadless path Ending this selfish entertainment is still pretty fun Now, may this transient fantasy whirl into chaos Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 "Starlight Theater" - (performed by: Aimi, Nao Tamura, Nana Hamasaki, Keiko Watanabe, and Eri Inagawa) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 02 (sung by: Julia, Momoko Suou, Tamaki Ogami, Hinata Kinoshita, and Noriko Fukuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER 765 MILLIONSTARS HOTCHPOTCH FESTIV@L!! LIVE CD (sung by: Asami Imai, Azumi Asakura, Rie Kugimiya, and Asami Shimoda)